


Awakening Embraced

by lorilann



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Betty watched Daniel through the window in her own personal “Daniel-bowl.” He was hunched over a pile of papers with the same frown that had been etched on his beautiful face for weeks. Daniel had been at it nonstop since lunch and that was hours ago. 

They were the only two left on their floor. Rising from her seat, Betty walked into Daniel’s office. He didn't notice Betty walk into the room until she touched him. Betty stood behind Daniel placing her hands on his shoulders, feeling him jump at her touch. 

“Sorry,” she murmured. 

“It’s okay, Betty. Just didn't hear you come in.” 

When he didn't turn around, Betty spun him around to face her. 

“Betty, I’m busy,” Daniel snapped. 

Betty didn't say anything, she just folded her arms across her chest and watched Daniel. Dropping his chin to his chest, he could feel her eyes on him. Betty wasn't the problem, she had only touched him and he had snapped at her. He felt like an ass for his actions. 

“I’m sorry, Betty.”

Looking up at Betty they locked eyes, “I didn't mean to snap at you. I’m sorry.”

This time she would let it slide because she knew it was not intentional and he had been pushing himself so hard. Reaching out Betty ran her palm over his head. Letting out a shaky breath, he didn't realize he was holding. Daniel pulled Betty to him by her waist, placing his head just below her breasts. Betty held him close, a hand in his hair and the other rubbed his back. Daniel knew that Betty would have been justified in walking away but he was more than relieved when he felt Betty touch him. She did her best to soothe Daniel. 

Lifting his head he pulled Betty onto his lap, resting his head on her shoulder. She rested her head atop Daniel’s pressing a kiss to his crown.

“I love you,” she stated as she played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

Daniel placed a hand on the back of Betty’s neck pulling her lips to his for a soft, slow kiss. 

“I love you too, Betty. Let’s go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Playing with the hairs at his nape Betty held him. They stayed like that for awhile. 

Daniel kissed Betty’s neck, “Thank you.”

He hoped she understood that his “Thank you” was more than just pleasantries. It was a thank you for being his friend, his confident, his lover, for just being there and not giving up on him. 

Betty pulled him as close as she could, “You can’t keep going like this, Daniel.”

Betty shifted on Daniel’s lap pulling his face up to hers, she pressed her lips to his. Daniel felt the press of Betty’s lips but she wasn’t moving them, he started to move his against hers. Betty smiled becoming more active in the kiss. The kiss was soft and slow, the couple enjoying the connection. Breaking the kiss when the need for air became too great. Daniel was smiling, she had accomplished her goal.

“Is that a smile I see,” she joked.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I really needed to get out of there. Nothing was getting done, it was just a vicious cycle and jumble of words.”

“I know you want to do it all yourself but you could delegate some of your work. You’re making yourself miserable and no one likes a miserable Daniel.”

“You’re the only one that cares about how I feel.”

“Your mother and the Suarezes care about you, Daniel, please don’t forget that. You can ask for help and it won’t make you any less competent to run a company.”

“Everyone’s still waiting for me to fail and I won’t let you down either.”

“Look at me,” Betty took Daniel’s face in her hands, “you could never let me down. I know you inside and out, I’ve seen you grow and change. If I didn’t believe in the good in you, we wouldn’t be together now.”

“Maybe.”

Betty stood holding out her hand to Daniel, “Let’s go to bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel took Betty’s advice to heart and started to look into the work he had on his desk and which of those working under him could handle certain projects. He was making notes when there was a knock at his door. 

“Come in.”

“Mr. Meade, you have a delivery and you need to sign for it.”

Daniel looked up, “Tell him to come in, Leah.”

Signing for his package, Daniel sent Leah away. Opening the card a smile spread over his face.

Just a little something  
to brighten your day.

Love, Betty

Inside the box was a picture of their first Christmas together in the picture Daniel was holding up his homemade ornament, chocolate covered espresso beans and a picture of them on their first date in London.

 _Yeah_ , Daniel thought he could do this. He had Betty by his side and he could learn to loosen the reins and give others the chance to advance. Calling Leah into his office, Daniel set about having her set up meetings with Brandon, the photographer, Shannon one of the money people and he gave Leah a project of her own.


End file.
